Their Coming
by journey maker
Summary: Strange things are happening to the people of Domino. rated for violence, language and murder. Please Read and Review...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

One evening when Seto was sleeping he had a nightmare where he was walking down a lone road and all of a sudden he heard footsteps following him and as he started to run the footsteps got closer and closer till he was so afraid that who ever was behind him would get him and as he tripped and fell to the ground he felt the breathe of someone on the back of his neck and he screamed. Then the alarm went off and he fell off the bed and hit the floor. He was soaked with sweat and his heart was pounding so hard it felt like he was having a heart attack.

He got up off the floor and went to take a shower hoping that would make him feel alive and then he got dressed and went downstairs and walked to the kitchen where he found his brother Mokuba and he looked as bad as Seto felt and when asked what was wrong Mokuba told his brother "Nothing, just leave me alone!" Then he got up from the table and ran to get his stuff and went to wait outside till Seto was ready and they got into the limo and rode to school.

Seto was worried about his brother but Mokuba wouldn't tell him what was wrong and he didn't want to cause a fight so Seto let it alone hoping that he would come and tell him what was bothering him.

Across town at the Wheeler residence Joey was having a nightmare and he was running to get away from something that was growling and snarling and it wanted to eat him, or so he thought. Joey ran till he couldn't breathe and then he fell to the ground and as he heard whatever was chasing him come closer and closer he screamed and that's when his alarm went off and he tumbled out of bed and hit the floor. He shook his head and his entire body was covered with sweat and he got up and went to take a shower hoping that would help then he got dressed went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and he found his sister sitting at the table and she looked like she hadn't slept much last night and when he asked her about it, Serenity yelled at him "Leave me alone!" and ran to her room. He yelled "Come on or we'll be late for school" and she came running out of her room and they both walked to the bus stop.

At the Motou residence Yugi was having his own nightmare and in it he was being chased by someone who was laughing and calling his name. The faster he ran the more the thing chasing him laughed and then he fell to the ground and started screaming for Yami to come help him, but no one came. Then the alarm went off and he too fell and hit the floor and when he finally got up and sat on the side of the bed Yami came in and he was frightened by something too and then Yami said "Abiou did something weird happen to you while you were sleeping?"

Yugi had to tell someone so he told Yami about his dream and as he listened to what Yugi was saying he realized that their dreams were almost alike and when he told Yugi this they both were really frightened. "What do you think it is about?" Yugi asked him.

Yami the told Yugi "I will go and see Ishizu after you leave for school and tell her what happened to us and maybe she'll have an answer for us." Yugi and Yami went to separate bathrooms and took showers got dressed and then he walked Yugi to the bus stop and when Yugi had gotten on the bus he went to talk to Ishizu.

At the house that both Ryou and Bakura lived both of them were having nightmares too. Ryou's was where he was walking near the Pyramids and someone called to him from inside to follow them. When he walked inside then that's when it really got intense and he tried to turn and run out of there when the door slammed shut and he was trapped inside not knowing what the hell it was that was calling him. As he tried and tried to find another way out of that place he heard the sounds of footsteps getting closer and closer and as he started running away from the sound he felt like he was standing still even though his feet were running. Then all of a sudden arms grabbed Ryou and he started screaming and screaming and the alarm went off and he fell out of bed. The door burst open and there stood Bakura looking like death had come to pay him a visit.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" Bakura asked.

"Kura I had a nightmare about Egypt and I was stuck inside a Pyramid with no way out and someone or something was chasing me." Ryou told him…

Bakura looked like someone had walked across his grave so to speak and Ryou flinched when Bakura jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the front door. "Bakura are you alright?" Ryou asked.

Bakura walked out of his room to see who was at the door only to find Marik and Malik standing there and they both were scared shitless. "Want in the hell is happening to us?" Marik yelled.

Bakura had them come in and then he and Ryou told them about their nightmares and all four of them decided to go see Ishizu and tell her about the dreams and maybe she could come up with a reason why they are having nightmares.

When Yami got to the Museum he found it open but no one was there. He carefully walked down the hall towards Ishizu's Office and when he got there he found her lying on the floor and she was foaming at the mouth. Yami carefully tilted her head to one side so that she wouldn't chock when he heard Malik call out to his sister. Yami yelled "She's in here please call 911 your sister needs medical help."

Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura ran toward Ishizu's Office where they found Yami trying to keep her from swallowing her tongue and Ryou picked up the phone and called 911 for medical help. When the Ambulance got there the paramedic said "What the hell is going on, this is the fourth call we've been on and we just got another call. People are getting hurt all over Domino and no one knows why."

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...What or who is causing the nightmares????


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

After the paramedics took Ishizu to the hospital to be examined Yami and the others followed to find out if she would be alright and that's when they all discovered that they had been having nightmares that were almost similar and it scared the hell out of them.

When Ishizu was admitted in the hospital, she asked Yami "to contact Shadi and tell him what's been happening and to tell him not to come to Domino until he can find out who or what is behind all of the nightmares."

Shadi and Odeon were in Egypt helping Solomon Motou and Arthur Hawkins at one of the excavation sights to translate what the hieroglyphics said. They had just returned from the sight and were getting cleaned up to go out to dinner when the phone rang. It was Yami and he sounded frantic which made Solomon suspicious as to why he would be calling.

Solomon put the call on the speaker and everyone heard Yami say "Ishizu has a message for Shadi. Everyone in Domino has been affected by something that is causing them to have terrifying nightmares and they were having them too. She wanted me to tell you not to come back to Domino because she's afraid that you will become affected by what is doing this to the people here."

Shadi then asked Yami "The nightmares real enough to make them all feel like someone was trying to take over their minds?"

Yami didn't understand why Shadi was asking then he told Shadi "that they were for him, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik. Shadi then said "What about Joseph Wheeler, his sister and of course Seto Kaiba and his brother, were they having the nightmares too?"

"We haven't taken the time to find out; we want to make sure that Ishizu was going to be alright before we thought that far." Yami told him.

Solomon the told Yami "Let Yugi know that we are going to do our best to figure out what or who is causing all of this. And Yami, please take care of my grandson till I can come home."

After Yami had hung up Solomon turned to the others and said "I thought that this wouldn't happen for several years, why is it happening now?"

Shadi then said "The only thing I can think of is that Dartz has begun to join forces with the others to try to take over all of Domino and the nightmares are his way of getting inside everyone's minds so that they can control them and be able to make everyone do his bidding…"

Arthur Hawkins then asked "Where can we go so that we can be close enough to Domino to help the others deal with what is going to happen?"

Solomon then said "Pegasus's Island is the only place that I can think of that Dartz can't penetrate since he doesn't have the Orichalcos or the Great Leviathan so we have to contact Pegasus and let him know what is going on and hopefully he will allow us access to his Island and his computers."

Odeon the stood up and he turned to the others and he said "Pegasus will allow us there because he knows that I know something that he doesn't want anyone else to know. And that's all I'm going to say for now."

Then he went to the phone and called Pegasus and after talking to him for a while he hung up the phone and he said "It has all been arranged and there will be a jet waiting for us at the Airport to take us to his Island."

They all went to get some dinner since there wasn't much they could do till they got to the Island and then they all got a good nights sleep and in the morning they would go to the Airport and then onto Pegasus's Island to try to figure out what could be done to stop this hostile takeover that Dartz was causing.

At school Yugi noticed that Joey was acting really strange and he walked over and Yugi asked Joey "Are you alright?"

Joey didn't want to be rude to his friend but he was so scared to mention the nightmares in case Yugi might think that he was crazy but when Yugi said "Joey are you having nightmares too?" Joey started to cry because he wasn't nuts and so he nodded his head yes and then Yugi put his arm around his friend and he said "There are others that this is happening to also so don't think that you're alone."

Yugi went on to tell Joey how Yami was having nightmares too and that's when Joey spoke up and said "I bet that's why Serenity was really upset this morning she'll probably having nightmares too. Yug, I have to go talk to her will you please come with me?" So they ran off to find Serenity and talk to her.

Back at the Hospital, Yami told the others what Shadi and Solomon said about how they would try to figure out what's going on and how Shadi asked if Joey and Serenity and Seto and Mokuba were having nightmares too and how Shadi wants us to find out. So they told Ishizu and Marik and Bakura said they would stay with her till they got back for asking the others.

Yami called Kaiba Manor and asked to speak to Seto and Roland told him "Seto isn't home from school yet, he went to pick up Mokuba first."

Yami then told Roland about how he and the others were having nightmares and that Shadi and Solomon were trying to figure out why and Roland nearly dropped the phone. He told Yami that he'd have Seto call when he got home.

Roland went and called the limo and the driver told him that they just pulled into the driveway. Roland hurried outside and from the look on both them he knew that they were experiencing the nightmares too. Roland then said "Go and wait for me in the Library and that isn't a request that is an order!"

Both Seto and Mokuba had never heard Roland use that tone on anyone other then the help but he really didn't want to repeat himself so they both hurried inside and went to the Library where they waited for him to get there.

As Roland entered the Library he closed and locked the door and then he said "Alright I want the truth, are either of you having nightmares?"

Seto and Mokuba both turned white and the with tears in his eyes Seto admitted having nightmares that scared the living daylights out of him and then Mokuba also said that he too was having horrible dreams and he too is scared to death of what was happening. Roland then said "You two aren't the only ones having these kind of nightmares, Yugi and the others are too and it scares the hell out of me what it might mean. I have to call Solomon Motou to find out for sure but until then I am going to have everyone stay here at the Manor so that all of you can help each other with dealing with the nightmares and I won't listen to any of your reasons for not doing this."

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

The Jet landed on the Island and Pegasus was there to greet it. As they started getting off the Jet, Solomon and Shadi were getting the feeling that Pegasus really didn't want them there but as they all stood there, it was Odeon who got the ball rolling and as he looked in the direction of Pegasus well he ordered Croquet to get their things into the limo and drive us all back to the Castle.

The drive back was so quiet that it was a little eerie. When the limo came to a halt outside the Castle walls, then Pegasus finally asked "What are all of you doing here?"

When Shadi was through telling him, Pegasus was white as a ghost and in a voice like that of a child he said "That wasn't supposed to happen, why is he doing it now?"

Solomon then told him "That's why were here to see if you can help us find out what the hell is going on. All the people including our loved ones are being affected by these damn nightmares and I for one what to find out why?"

As Croquet opened the door and everyone got out, Pegasus turned to his friend and employee and he said "Those things can wait, we have to discover who is helping Dartz and why."

Then Pegasus turned and led the way inside the Castle and as he walked away, he asked Croquet to accompany them and to have someone bring their things inside.

As he lead the way to a huge room they all saw hundred of screens and dozen of computers and there in the back was the largest computer that anyone had ever seen. Pegasus seemed to have seen their shock with all of the things in that room and he said "Well I can't be to careful, there have been numerous attempts on my life and so I had this stuff installed to help protect myself. Then he walked over to a bank of computers and he started typing and he asked when did all these nightmares start and do you know if they are still happening?"

Shadi told him "We don't really know it's been a few days since we have heard from any of our loved ones."

Pegasus seemed a little perturbed and then he walked over to what looked like phone lines and he motioned to Solomon to follow him and then Pegasus asked him "What are Yugi or Yami's cell phone numbers?"

As he was dialing the numbers on two different phones, Pegasus told Solomon "I have to know when they first began and if they are still happening and a how many of them are having them and how often do they occur?"

Yami's cell phone rang but he didn't know who was calling as he said "Hello?"

Solomon then asked "How are you and Yugi doing?"

Yami then told Solomon about how they are all staying at the Manor till this can all be solved. When Solomon asked him if he or Yugi or anyone else are still having nightmares, Yami told him "Yes we are and sometimes they are getting more violent and we are scared to go to sleep."

Solomon related to Pegasus what Yami was telling him and he was typing on a strange looking computer as Solomon was saying good-bye to Yami and he was telling him to let the others know that they were trying to figure out who is behind this and why."

When Pegasus stood up and turned to face them he was really frightened and then he said in a little boys voice "I know who is causing the nightmares and then he said the one name that stuck fear in all of them when he said "Arkana."

Shadi then sat down and he looked at Pegasus and he asked "You're sure that it is him?"

Pegasus said "Yes, and he's not alone in this, Totani Lalos and Belfry Ginger are helping him and even though they are both second rate their powers are enough for Arkana to have the strength to cause all the nightmares and if we don't find and stop that madman then the nightmares will get more violent till they may even kill people."

What none of them knew because the Police were keeping it a secret, several people have already died as a result of the nightmares and it really scared the hell out of the Police because none of them have ever seen anything like this before and they didn't know how to deal with what was happening.

Back at the Manor, Yami was telling Roland and the others how Solomon had called and he said "That he and the others were still trying to figure out who is behind the nightmares and how he wanted to know if any of them were still having them and if they were getting worse. I told him yes and then I thought I heard Pegasus's voice but maybe I was mistaken."

Roland was listening to what Yami was saying and when he heard him say Pegasus he nearly fainted. If Solomon and the others were asking Pegasus for help then who was behind these nightmares must really be powerful and now he was determined to discover what the hell was going on before any of these young people either got hurt or hurt somewhere there. Roland walked to his room and closing and locking the door he got out his cell phone and called Croquet and asked him "What the hell is going on and don't tell me that you don't know!!!"

Shadi then took the phone from Croquet and he told Roland "Listen we have figured out who's behind the nightmares but until we find out who put them up to it, we aren't going to say anything to anyone just yet."

Roland understood what he meant and as they were almost done talking, Mokuba was beating on Roland's door yelling "The news just said some people have died in Domino in the last few days!!"

Shadi heard it through the phone and he said "I'll try to call you back; I have to find out if what that young man is saying is true." Then the phone went dead and Roland hurried over and opened his door and the look on Mokuba's face told him all he needed to know. Mokuba was telling the truth and now he really was terrified for all of them.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

The Police could no longer keep it a secret about how some people had already mysteriously died and the Coroner couldn't find any reason for the deaths except that the person looked like they were scared to death.

There was an article in the Domino Gazette and it said "There have been several people who have died mysteriously and no one can say what the real reasons behind the deaths are. Then the article went on to say that tomorrow the Police Chief would be having a Press Conference to talk about the mysterious deaths of some of the citizens of Domino. This reporter has seen many strange things in my life but these deaths have even got me fearing for my life." The article was written by William Benton.

When Roland read that he really was afraid for all the young people staying here in the Manor. For the most part there really haven't been any real horrible nightmares but Roland was really concerned that it could change at anytime and he was hell bent on protecting each and every one of them with his life if he had to.

In the living room Seto had just read the same article that Roland had been reading and it really scared him. What the hell was going on and why wasn't anyone saying anything about it? These were a few questions that were really bothering Seto and then Joey came into the room and he sat down and quietly asked Seto "Do you know what the hell is going on?"

Seto knew that Joey was scared for Serenity as the was for Mokuba and for once he didn't have any quick one liners to say to him, so Seto just said "Read this" and he handed Joey the newspaper and after reading it tears ran down Joey's face as he asked "How do I keep my sister safe if I can't even be sure that I will be safe myself?"

Seto had been thinking the same thing and then when the others came into the living room each of them were wanting to know the same damn thing. How can they protect the ones they love if they can't protect themselves?

There was a knock on the front door and Roland hurried to see who it was and there stood the Police and they had Ishizu with them. The Officer said "Miss Ishtar would like to stay here with her brother if it's alright with you sir."

Roland opened the door and he thanked the Officer and as he closed the door he heard "Sister" and as he turned around there was Malik running towards Ishizu and as he wrapped his arms around her she nearly fell down if not for Roland helping to keep her on her feet. Tears ran down Roland's face as he watched this woman comfort her brother when he knew deep down inside she was just as terrified as were the others.

Back on Pegasus's Island he was still trying to find out what the hell Arkana had to do with the nightmares and why would that bastard be doing helping Dartz?"

Croquet the came running into the room and he was frantic as he ran over to Pegasus and he whispered something into his ear. Pegasus then turned to the others and he said "It has come to Croquet's attention that he thinks he might have an idea why Arkana is making all the people have nightmares. He thinks that maybe he wants to pretend to be helping Dartz when he wants to over throw Dartz and take over the world himself."

Shadi and the others stood up and looked at one another and then Arthur Hawkins said "That makes more sense then Arkana doing this because he wants to help Dartz take over the world. Arkana has never been someone who wants to be someone else's flunky."

Solomon then said "We don't have very long to find out what he hell that bastard is really up to because I just heard a report on the radio station coming from Domino that tomorrow the Police Chief is having a Press Conference to talk about the mysterious deaths of some of the citizens there. My God what the hell is going on and are my grandson and his friends going to be safe or will I lose him too?"

Solomon sat down next to his friend and he started to cry and that's when Pegasus said "I know that I'm not on anyone's popularity list as most liked person, but I swear that I will help find out what the hell is going on, you have my promise on that."

That evening all of the young people decided to spend the night together in the living room so Roland asked some of the staff to bring in the sleeping bags from the basement and they helped to move some of the furniture out of the way and that's where they all slept with Roland and two of his best men standing watch over those precious young people.

Around three o'clock the next morning the nightmares started and everyone in Domino was affected by them. Screams could be heard all over Domino and the Police were stretched thin trying to find out what was wrong. Back at the Manor the young people all started having nightmares again and like the people in Domino the nightmares were so strong that they all woke up screaming and screaming and for the first time in his life Roland was terrified that he wouldn't be able to help stop them.

Roland and the two men were all trying to wake up everyone one and when they would wake one up another one would start screaming till it seemed futile and then Roland stood in the center of the room and screamed at the top of his lungs "EVERYONE WAKE UP NOW!!!"

That helped because the ones that were still sleeping woke up and they all clung to each other crying and so terrified that it almost seemed that someone was trying to drive all of them completely out of their minds and if Roland hadn't woken them up who knows what might of happened. He knew that he was taking a big chance screaming like that but he really didn't know how else to wake all of them up.

When the rest of the staff heard Roland's voice booming throughout the Manor they all came running to find out what was wrong and when they all saw the young people so terrified and crying they all ran to them and held them in their arms and comforted them till they all stopped crying.

Seto looked at the man that he and Mokuba looked up to as a father, he said in a voice like a little lost child "Daddy, what's happening?"

Roland went to where Seto and Mokuba were sitting and he took them into his arms and he whispered " Son, I really don't know but what I do know is that I would die for you and then he looked at the others as he said that and then he said that goes for all of you too."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up..The Press Conference...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Today the Police Chief was having a Press Conference on the steps of the Police Department and he was talking about the recent rash of mysterious deaths of some of the citizens of Domino and how the Department is puzzled because there haven't been any clues as to why the people had died. The Coroner can't find any real reason why each of the deaths occurred except there was high volumes of adrenaline in their systems and of course each person was scared to death.

When William Benton asked the Chief if the Department is looking into how any of the deaths were related in any way? The Chief looked like he wanted to crawl into a whole and creep away, but he then said "Mr. Benton, we haven't yet found anyway that the deaths are related and we are still looking into it and as soon as we find out anything we will let you know."

William stood there thinking to himself "That's just the way of saying we don't know nor do we really want to know either."

As Roland and the others at the Manor were listening to the Conference and when the reporter asked the Chief that question they all knew that the Police were looking for a way of getting out of having to investigate this anymore.

Joey stood up and he said "That idiot can't even come up with anything that could show how any of the deaths were related and how. He only wants to close the case and go on with something that they can do." He then went over to sit beside his sister and she laid her head on his shoulder and then she asked "Joey will these nightmares ever stop?"

Joey didn't know what to say to her so Roland then told them "Solomon Motou and the others are trying to find out what or who are causing all of this happening, and I pray that they find something out real soon."

Back on Pegasus's Island they had been listening to the Press Conference and when it was over Odeon stood up and he said "That idiot that we put into Office doesn't know what the hell he's doing and so without knowing there isn't a damn thing any of them can really do to stop any of this from happening."

Pegasus then went over to the Computer and he was typing something when all of a sudden the computer started beeping and then the printer started printing something and when he went over he looked at what it was and Pegasus nearly leaped into the air as he turned around and started reading what was on the paper.

"I just got an email from Raphael to anyone who might be able to tell him what's been going on. He says that he and Valon found out that Dartz is in some kind of trance and they can't get him to talk at all. It's like someone is controlling him and it is really eerie and he wants to find out if anyone knows what is going on."

Shadi then said "Now that is really strange. I want to know what Arkana is going to do to Dartz when he has accomplished what he's set out to do."

Solomon then said "I just got a call from Roland and he says that yesterday early in the morning all of the young ones started having really violent nightmares and it was all he and the others could do to wake them up. If this keeps on and the nightmares get any stronger I'm afraid that no one will be able to wake them up and we'll lose all of them and I'm not about to lose my grandson with a fight."

Then Odeon went over to Pegasus and he said something to him that none of the others could hear and Pegasus nodded his head that he understood and then Pegasus turned to the others and he said "There just might be a way to block some of the effects of the nightmares just long enough for us to find and destroy Arkana but we have to find out where he's hiding out and then when we do I can make a antidote that will have to injected into each person one by one and with that antidote it will stop some of the destroying effects of the nightmares."

Everyone there vowed to find out somehow where Arkana was hiding and each of them went to a different Computer and started trying to find him. As they searched each of them were getting closer but it was by some luck that Arthur Hawkins really found out where Arkana was. When he located him he yelled "He's in the old abandoned fair grounds on the outskirts of Domino and it looks like he is in an underground location."

All of them ran over to where Arthur was sitting and as they all looked at the computer screen they all saw where the location of Arkana was and then Shadi said "That is going to be a really difficult to find him in the labyrinth of tunnels that are located there. We will all have to have some kind of location device attached to each of us to keep in touch with each other. Pegasus you and Croquet will take the antidote to Roland and he will get the doctors at Kaiba Corp. to start inoculations of all the people in Domino while we go after Arkana."

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...Going after Arkana...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

So with the precision of any Military Team, Shadi, Solomon, Odeon, Arthur, Croquet and Pegasus set out to complete this mission. A mission that required all of them to do exactly as they were instructed to do and with the grace of God. Ra or else they knew to pray to, they set out to find and destroy Arkana, a blithe that has been taking the citizens of Domino one by one.

The first thing they needed to do was for Pegasus and Croquet to get the antidote to Kaiba Corp. and there Pegasus would show the Scientist there how to duplicate it and then the doctors had to distribute it to every last person in all of Domino, then Shadi, Solomon, Odeon and Arthur had to go and find and defeat Arkana which was in it's self the most dangerous thing that any of them ever had to do.

Roland got a call from Solomon telling him exactly what was going on and they hoped that Arkana didn't have the phones tapped. Roland told him "Don't worry it will get done and the young ones here along with myself will be praying that all of you are safe and that you do get rid of that no good son-of-a-bitch once and for all. I will get the young ones and anyone else here myself included will have the inoculations and Solomon please is careful and all of you come home safely to us."

When Roland was through talking to Solomon there was a knock on the door of the Manor and it was Valon and Raphael and they were looking for Solomon Motou. "Why do you want to talk to my grandfather?" Yugi asked them as he and Yami walked towards the two men they knew worked for Dartz.

Valon then told them exactly why and it was then that Roland ran and called Solomon hoping that he could reach them before the left and he was in luck. Solomon listened to what Valon said and that's when he knew that they would have two more wanting to bring down Arkana and so he told them to meet with them at the Port near Pegasus's Island. Valon said they'd be there.

Solomon told Shadi and the others about Valon and Raphael wanting to help get rid of Arkana and just maybe they could save their idiotic friend, and everyone agreed to let them help. As Shadi said "We could use all the help we can get, because this was going to be one hell of a tough fight just to get to Arkana not alone what they'd have to do to destroy him."

So Pegasus injected each of them with the antidote because as soon as they were off the Island they'd be perfect prey for any of Arkana's mind controls. So now they were driving towards the port while Croquet and Pegasus were getting aboard the helicopter for their flight to the Manor and there they would immediately leave for Kaiba Corp. Pegasus gave Solomon two extra injections of the antidote to inject Valon and Raphael with so that when they started towards the area where Arkana was everyone would be protected a little against anything Arkana would try to use.

When the helicopter landed on the back lawn behind the Manor, Roland was there to meet it and he drove them back to the house where they got out enough antidote to give each of the young people, Roland and the entire staff an injection and then Roland had one of his most trusted men drive Croquet and Pegasus to Kaiba Corp. hospital where the head scientist was waiting to mass produce the antidote to then be distributed through out all of Domino hopes of helping lessen the effects of Arkana's mind tricks.

Now all of them had to sit and wait to find out if the others were successful in defeating Arkana. It was going to be one of the longest nights Roland, Croquet or Pegasus ever spent. Everyone got down on their knees and Roland led them in prayer to ask God or Ra to please bring them safely home and to help them in their quest to stop Arkana from trying to destroy everyone in Domino.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...Not knowing of the assault upon his position, Arkana starts another mind illusion on everyone in Domino.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

After they met Valon and Raphael, Solomon asked "Where's Alister?"

Valon told them "The last time we saw Alister he was with Dartz and then when we discovered that Arkana had taken over Dartz's mind we couldn't find Alister anywhere. We don't know if he's alive or if Arkana killed him.

Solomon gave each of them the injection and then he said "We have to go to the old abandoned Amusement Park on the outskirts of Domino and that's were we'll find Arkana. He is underground and there is a labyrinth of tunnels and we will have to find the right on or we could be walking around in circles forever."

So they climbed into the Hummer that Roland gave Valon and Raphael to use and Valon drove to the destination and as they pulled up outside of the park, Shadi said "We have to go in on foot and we have to go to the very end of the park where we'll find a tunnel and that should be the opening of the maze and we enter there and search for Arkana."

Back in Domino the Scientists duplicated the antidote to Pegasus specifications and with the help from all the medical personal, the paramedics, the firemen and even the policemen they went around all of Domino and injected everyone from infants to the elderly to the homeless with the antidote and when they finished they all went back to their jobs praying that they got to everyone in time.

Down in the labyrinth that was Arkana's home base, he was starting to chant and that was sending out mind bending signals to everyone in Domino but what Arkana didn't know was the effects of his signals wouldn't have the same effect on the citizens thanks to the antidote of Pegasus's. One by one each person was having nightmares that if they had been full strength would have caused many more to die or kill themselves but because of the injections the nightmares were nothing more then really bad dreams.

As our heroes were walking towards the entrance of the tunnels they all had said prayers asking for the strength and courage to complete this mission. Each of them were terrified but the thought of Arkana taking over the minds of their loved ones and the other citizens of Domino terrified them even more so they kept walking till Odeon found the opening and as they all stood there, Solomon said a prayer and then they entered the tunnel and went in search of Arkana.

As they started walking down the tunnel that they figured would lead them to where Arkana was, Shadi used his magic to protect them against any of any magic or illusions that Arkana might have to protect him against such an assault. As they got nearer to where the tunnel ended, they felt the effects from something that they couldn't really describe but what they didn't know was that it was from Arkana trying to control the people all over Domino.

Shadi then whispered "Each of us must react without conscious thought so that anything that Arkana tries to use against us won't work and we can attack and bring him down and then I will use my magic to keep him from getting lose and then Odeon and I will take him to the Shadow Realm where he will remain and he will get a dose of his own medicine from the demons and shadows there. Then we will go home and try to help the other people there get over what Arkana had done."

So as they entered the opening there stood Arkana with his back to them and he was again trying to use his magic to try to attack the people in Domino and that's when Valon and Raphael attacked him and after knocking him to the ground, Shadi then started chanting and he made a binding spell that wrapped Arkana in a invisible kind of rope and he couldn't move at all. Then Shadi walked over to the Magician and he told him "Your rein over those poor people is over but not before you caused so many of them to die or kill themselves because of the fear you installed into their minds. I will make sure that you understand exactly what those people felt for the rest of your miserably life and then some."

Shadi and Odeon took Arkana and took him to the Shadow Realm where Shadi made damn sure that Arkana got exactly what was coming to him. As they disappeared Solomon said "We have to get back to Domino and try to clean up what that maniac caused and while we're doing that, I will try how to help Dartz return to his mind and maybe then we can find out what happened to Alister."

So Solomon, Arthur, Valon and Raphael left the maze and made their way back out through the tunnels and as they got back to the Hummer they got into it and Valon drove back to where Dartz was and they took his body with them and returned to Domino and Solomon prayed that they would be able to undo what that madman had done.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

As they started back to Domino, Solomon called Roland and asked him to have one of the best doctors ready to examine Dartz because he wasn't looking very good. Roland told him "I'll have the best waiting when you get there. As the pulled into the Emergency Entrance, the doctor was waiting with three orderlies and they immediately took Dartz to be examined and Valon and Raphael went with them and Solomon went back to the Manor. Valon and Raphael thanked Solomon for all his help and he told them "If it weren't for you two we wouldn't be able to have stopped Arkana, so please keep me updated as to how Dartz is doing."

When Solomon got back to the Manor he walked into the front door and Yugi ran to him and they held each other as their tears ran unchecked down their faces. Yami came out to join them and then soon everyone came out and they all held each other as tears flowed down all their faces. It was really over and now they had to find a way to erase all the effects Arkana caused everyone left.

As they were sitting in the living room talking there was a News Break and the reporter was telling about some poor street people who had been living beneath the streets of Domino and as the camera panned around the area, there was Alister and everyone there gasped as they realized that he was still alive.

Solomon stood up and asked Roland if he could borrow the car one more time and so he and Arthur Hawkins went to the area where they found Alister and he asked where they took the men. The Policeman told him that the men were taken to Domino County Hospital and so that's were Solomon headed.

As they got there, Solomon and Arthur went inside and showed the woman behind the admissions desk a picture of Alister and asked "Where is this man, he is my nephew and I need to get him some medical attention."

The attending physician came out to talk to Solomon and as they talked he said "The man in the picture is in really bad shape and he needs immediate medical attention." Solomon then told the physician that his own physician at Kaiba Corp was waiting to check out his nephew Alister and so the doctor released Alister into Solomon's care and they took Alister to Kaiba Corp. to have the doctors there try to figure out exactly what was wrong with him.

As the physician was examining Alister, Solomon had Valon and Raphael paged and the operator told them to get to Emergency to find Solomon Motou. They ran all the way there and when they got there Solomon told them about how Alister had been found but no one knew the extent of his injuries or how badly Arkana messed with his mind.

Valon couldn't believe that they actually found Alister and he was still alive. Solomon told them "Listen we don't know what damage Arkana did to his mind but the best of the best is in there examining him right now, so all we can to is sit and wait to find out what they can find." So as Valon and Raphael sat down to wait, Solomon called the Manor and told Roland that he and Arthur were going to wait to find out what the doctors find out about Alister."

Roland told Solomon that he would let Yugi know and then he asked Solomon to call and let them know what they find out.

When Shadi and Odeon finally got back from the Shadow Realm they had some news and they hoped that what they found out would help the people who desperately needed the help. As Shadi talked to Ishizu about what they found out she asked "Are you really sure that this is safe enough to try to use one the people?"

Shadi closed his eyes and then he said "I don't really know and we'll never know if we don't at least try and find out. If it works then we can save the minds of the people who have been affected by what that monster did to them, I will talk it over with Roland and Solomon and see if they think we should try, if they don't think it will be worth it then I won't even try, but I pray that it will help and we can bring back the ones that seem lost to us forever."

Ishizu asked Roland "if he could please have someone help Shadi to determine if the information that he acquired from the Shadow Realm could possibly help to heal some if not everyone that had been affected by what Arkana had done."

Roland smiled and told her that he knew only one person who could possibly help Shadi and he went to the phone and called his friend at Kaiba Corp. Mike Webber and asked if he'd talk to Shadi and then Roland went on to tell Mike what it was about and Mike was so excited to talk to Shadi because that was in his line of work, the supernatural and he was the only one could help.

So Shadi along with Odeon they went to Kaiba Corp. to talk to this Mike Webber and just maybe what Shadi had could bring relief to the ones that were affected by what Arkana did.

Well as it worked out, the information was just what they needed and the first two people that they used it on was Alister and Dartz and it worked so then they made enough to be used on everyone that was really bad and so after all the hell that Arkana had done had now been elevated from Domino forever. Everyone was back to normal or as normal as they use to be and they finally were able to put this nightmarish time behind them.

THE END………………….

A/N: I want to thank, dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, emochick131 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
